Allura (DotU)
Her Royal Highness, Princess Allura of Planet Arus, is the last member of the royal family. She becomes pilot of the Blue lion after Sven is no longer able to do so. She has highly intelligent pet mice that can understand human speech and whom she can understand. She is also the love interest/lust object of Lotor. In the original Japanese version Beast King GoLion, her name was Fara or Princess Fala (ファーラ姫, Fāra Hime?). Voltron: Defender of the Universe continuity Princess Allura spent much of her childhood in the Castle of Lions. Her parents were always attending to royal matters. During her childhood, she met the Space Mice. Sometime before the events of the series, her father King Alfor was killed. At the time Keith and company arrived on Planet Arus, she and Coran were the only people in the castle. After the castle got a new keep , survivors of the bombing of Arus went to the castle to volunteer to fight the forces of Planet Doom. After Sven was injured in an attack by Haggar , Allura started flying the Blue Lion. She spent at least a few months balancing training to fly Blue Lion and executing her duties as princess, believing that she had properly come into her role as the latter when she refused the last offer of replacement as the former and learned to trust more in herself rather than relying solely "on those who are gone." . One day, Allura met Prince Lotor , who developed quite an obsessive crush on her. She would be the object of some of his attacks on Arus and a constant reminder of one primary area of princessly duty with which she still had difficulty: while Allura maintained the self-sacrificing quality of her royal birth and upbringing , she could not bring herself to become the bride of the loathsome Lotor. Princess Allura is the niece of Queen Orla, who rules a distant kingdom on Planet Arus. She also visited Planet Pollux, and started friendly relations with the royal family there. Voltron: The Third Dimension B.J. Ward reprised her role as Princess Allura in the 1998/1999 computer-animated series. Now in her late 20s/early 30s, the princess has a lion's paw device allowing her to contact the lions and discovers more about their spiritual nature. She is also virtually the only protagonist to wear anything besides a close-fitting bodysuit; on rare occasion Allura actually wears a dress with a long skirt, which is far more difficult to computer animate yet also far more appropriate for a princess. Devil's Due comics continuity Modern Comics continuity Allura is present in all three issues of the Modern comics mini-series. Her most prominent role is in the third issue, wherein she is captured and held hostage. Note * Unlike other versions, DOTU's Allura is weak at combat compared to the rest of her teammates, probably due to the fact that she wasn't trained in the arts of war since she was young. However, she makes up for it with her resourcefulness, as well as tenacity. Gallery Princess Allura.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe Lion Force characters Category:Galaxy Alliance Category:Characters Category:Females